


Cloud Nine

by CorruptedHex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fray doesn't know how to express his emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Just a couple of dudes kissing in the snow, M/M, Rielle is maybe the only one here with any common sense, Sid is thick headed, mild Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedHex/pseuds/CorruptedHex
Summary: As Fray sighed and headed for the door, Rielle spoke up."It isn't me you're worried about, is it?"In spite of how she must be feeling, he could hear the smile in her tone. She was wise beyond her years, thought Fray, as his frown softened."You're right," he confessed, turning back to her, "It's Sid."
Relationships: Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unmended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/gifts).



At the best of times, Coerthas was bitterly cold. But while the rest of Eorzea began their celebrations, winter swept through Ishgard, and Coerthas became a frozen wasteland. The nobles stayed happily warm in their homes, kept in peace and in comfort by blazing hearths and luxurious lounges.  
Below them were the children, bastards and beggars. They lay frozen in nothing more than rags, huddled closely together around improvised braziers, clinging to what scraps of warmth they could get. And all the while, the rich flourished and laughed and celebrated. 

Fray's armoured footsteps crunched through thick, icy layers of snow as he weaved his way through the Brume. He stopped by the fire for a moment to warm himself before he continued on. He trudged a familiar path, returning as he often did to The Forgotten Knight. He felt eyes on him. Sometimes he glanced back - their expressions were something between awe and fear. Perhaps both. Dark Knights weren't heroes, and everyone knew that. Brumelings most of all. It was good, he thought absently, that he had never wanted to be a hero. 

With a shudder, the wooden door gave way beneath his vambraces and he stepped into the warmth of the Inn. Fires flickered in the corners- stronger than the kindling that shouldered in The Brume, but still weak. It didn't matter though, not to Fray. This place was his sanctuary - had been for years. Cloud Nine was a fitting name for it; it was his own little piece of heaven. 

He poured himself a drink, and retired to his usual corner. As he approached his table, he caught sight of Rielle - the girl that he and Sid were working to take care of. She looked awfully out of place, he thought, a sad smile spreading across cracked lips. Not that she'd have seen - even if she had been looking. His visor was still up, concealing his face. As Rielle caught his gaze though, her own expression softened. 

"Sid out working late?" he asked as he pulled out a stool and sat back. 

"He said he had something he needed to do." 

She fidgeted and looked away, staring into her own mug. There was no alcohol in hers, of course, just water. Fray crossed his legs, and, removing his visor, took a swig of his ale.

"Bloody fool, going off on his own without telling me. He should know by now that our path isn't one that should be followed in solitary."

Even in the warmer months, the inn was pretty much packed. But come winter, it was stuffed beyond capacity. People lingering awkwardly in the middle of the floor, swaying and staggering as the inkeep worked hard to keep their cups full. Spirits were never high, though. Not in Ishgard. And even with so many bodies packed so tightly together, the feeble warmth generated did little to thaw the bitter draughts coming through the jittery wooden doors. And whereas in other cities, the taverns would be alive with festive cheer and spirit, The Knight was quiet as ever. Just the sounds of people downing their drinks. There was little conversation. Little to be said by anyone. He and Rielle continued their hush whispers. 

"I don't think it was business," she stated.

Fray frowned, "Then what? Did he just leave without saying a word?" 

Rielle shook her head, "No, he said he was going out for a bit, and it might be late by the time he's back. He said I shouldn't wait up for him." 

Across from her, Fray was growing restless, glancing around, his forehead creasing more and more. He took another swig. 

"You don't have to worry about me here, I'm safe. And if things got bad, I could just go to our room. I doubt Gibrillont would let anyone through," she cracked a smile, "Well, not without a fight, anyway."

With a sudden pang of guilt, Fray realised that it wasn't Rielle he was worried about. He cared about her, obviously. But even though she was still young, she was quick witted. Capable of taking care of herself. He and Sidurgu were her protectors, but every day she surprised them with just how capable she was.

The horrible knot in his stomach wasn't about her, it was about Sid. He had a habit of brooding - one which seemed to be, if Fray was completely honest, part and parcel of their way of life. Everyone needed time alone. Time to reflect and think on the things that you couldn't share with others. But it was dangerous, for the two of them, to split without much warning. They were strong men, and they had trained under a powerful, but kind tutor. Their grasp on magicks and the power that their souls held was frightening to behold in combat - yet it did not change that their numbers were few. They were the only Dark Knights. At least the only Dark Knights foolish enough to stay in Ishgard. Even though they were strong - frighteningly so - against a swarm of fully armed temple knights, or pitted against the Heavens Ward, even with all their strength and their training, they wouldn't stand a chance.

As Fray sighed and headed for the door, Rielle spoke up. 

"It isn't me you're worried about, is it?" 

In spite of how she must be feeling, he could hear the smile in her tone. She was wise beyond her years, thought Fray, as his frown softened. 

"You're right," he confessed, turning back to her, "It's Sid." 

"It usually is, isn't it?" She looked up from her cup, as Fray turned back to face her. "I'll put myself to bed. You go and bring him home." 

"I will. I always do. I swear, that man needs more saving than you." 

Before he left, he placed a hand on Rielle's head, and patted her shoulder. He flung open the rickety door and plunged into the snow. It was deeper now, thicker, more solid, climbing to even his knees in places. The city was comparatively warm to Coerthas' great snowfields, though, so once he set foot outside the gates, the snow would be frozen. It would still be treacherous, but thankfully solid. They hated going out, all three of them. So why Sid had gone galavanting off without a word to either of them set off a spark of worry that smouldered and burned at his insides. There weren't many things that scared Fray, but then again, Sid wasn't most things. 

*  
The Central fields were empty. Completely empty, almost eerily so. Starlight celebrations had kicked into full gear and, with the city guard fortifying the gate, the Horde seemed to have flown away for the time being. Their numbers were growing, always growing - but their frail wyverns and half grown dragons would prove little threat to Ishgard. Smart, Fray thought, as he crossed to the West. Perhaps they would have crossed over - maybe Sidurgu had found good game, wanting to bring home a hefty bounty for his prize. 

Somehow, he doubted such a thing would have grabbed his attention so. 

He held no grudge against the Dravanians, nor did Fray. They felt a sense of kinship, almost. Both outcasts, enemies of the knights. Heretics. Unbelievers. A plague upon Halone's gleaming city of steel and stone. 

For hours, he drifted aimlessly through the snow; now a blizzard that bit at what little skin he had exposed, and his mind began to wander more and more. The flicker in his chest had grown into something greater, now red hot anxiety coursed through his veins. His thrumming blood was all that kept him going, for a time, before he saw the gleaming white ice marred in a sickly crimson, spreading across the snow like an ink blot. 

His chest heaved as he ran, lungs filled with cold air as he followed the trail of blood to its source. The sight that greeted him was grisly; A whole unit of knights slaughtered. All fully armed, dressed in the strongest mail the Holy See had to offer. They hadn't come here on guard duties. The place was practically deserted. Whatever mission they were on, they were the assailants. Fray recognised, with a peculiar mix of anxiety and relief, the gashes that had torn through their mail. He knew the blade that cut like that. He had its twin strapped to his back at that very moment. Sid had been here and he had come out the victor…But there was no clear path to follow, no trace of him. As though he'd simply vanished into the snow. With his hand pressed against his visor, he scanned the horizon, straining to keep his eyes open in the cutting winds. Everything was white, and he could barely see in front of him. Save, that is, for a path of small red blotches in the snow, leading west. 

At the sight of it, Fray's heart began to pound. This was nothing compared to the carnage Sidurgu had left in his wake, but he knew there was more to the Heaven's Ward's arsenal than simple blades. No, many of them employed far more cruel tricks. Should a particularly powerful mage have wounded him, it may have already been to late -

But he stopped himself, shook his head, and followed the trail; fretting would do naught to aid either of them. It wasn't soon until the trail stopped, and Fray counted his blessings. He hadn't strayed too far from the site of the battle. Still, though, white sprawled out around him, winding rocky paths leading to a thousand hidden nooks and crannies. He could be anywhere in the blasted snowfield. The cold had begun to seep into his very bones, he was weary and his eyes stung. But just barely visible, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a great, looming shape take form, spreading as far into the snow as he could see; the skeletal remains of a gigantic dragon left half hanging from the cliff face. And at it's very base, a pool of crimson. 

Fray's eyes widened, and he ran.

*

Over the years, the two of them had been in their fair share of scuffles. Sometimes against rowdy tavern goers, other times standing up against the injustices of the Knights. They'd come home injured, bruised, and bleeding some dozen times before. And always, their mentor was there to patch them up. But then, like so many people in the life of a Dark Knight, he was gone, and the two of them were on their own. 

Never before had Fray known either of them to get this banged up. Yet Sidurgu lay shivering against the bones of the dragon, struggling to shelter himself against the cold, while blood seeped from a deep wound in his leg. Whatever had done this was not normal steel. 

His breathing was shallow, but he was conscious. Half lidded eyes gazed up at him, their lids heavy, as though keeping them open was an impossible weight to bear. "Fray…" he croaked, and the Dark Knight flinched at the cracked and fractured noise that came out of his friend's lips. 

"Shut up, you bloody fool. What have you done?" His teeth were set on edge, his eyes in a deep frown.

In response, Sid only mumbled something, before shifting slightly, and lying still apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest. Sidurgu was alive, but Fray wasn't sure how severe the injuries were, or how much time he had. With great effort, he fought his panic down, and retrieved his cane from his sash, and began casting his magicks. 

"You're a buggering fool, you know? Taking on all those Knights, going out, knowing full well the risks. Be glad I picked up conjury, and that I'm as good a friend as I am, hear me? Otherwise you'd be lying out here, bleeding out, until the Knights found you." 

In spite of his anger, and how raised his voice was, his partner did not stir. Did not bat an eye. And he still looked no better, his pale skin pallid and clammy. He cursed, and drew his cane again, chanting, casting, using every incantation he could muster until finally the effort from channeling such strong magicks wore him out entirely. The cane clattered to the ground, rattling against bone as it fell, and Fray collapsed at Sidurgu's side, unable to do much but watch his gradually steadying breathing. Please wake up. Please be alright. 

After he had regained his stamina, he began to tear at his sash, ripping the navy fabric from his coat, tying it carefully and slowly around the wound. Once he was certain the bleeding had been staunched, he pressed himself against Sid's half conscious body, closing his own eyes for a moment. 

Beside him, though, Sid soon began to stir. The Xaela's tail coiled and uncoiled itself several times, as he struggled to pull himself fully into wakefulness. He looked dazed, but his expression was less pained. He was conscious, and he was okay. Fray smiled and reclined against the bone, watching as he used the sharp points of his claw-like gauntlets to pull himself up and out of the snow. "Took you long enough," he grinned, as he tried to sit up, too. 

Even though they were both up and awake, neither spoke much more for a while. Both Dark Knights stared out into the slowly fading blizzard, fixated on the twinkling lights that lit up much of The Pillars. The sun had long set, and it was practically the only source of light. It was faint, and distant, and for the first time, Fray realised just how far out they were. His mind wandered to Rielle. He hoped she was alright. 

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything," Sidurgu couldn't meet his eyes. It didn't matter, though, he didn't have to. They both kept their gazes trained on the flickering lights of Ishgard. "Thank you for helping me. I shouldn't have left on my own in the first place. I just didn't think I had much time, so I ran. By the time I finally caught up to them I realised just how stupid what I'd done was." 

"Pretty idiotic. Definitely high up on the 'Stupid Shite Sid's done without telling anyone' list." As he spoke, Sid managed a quiet little laugh. His lips hardly ever curled upwards. But that little noise was enough for Fray to know he was alright. He looked beautiful when he laughed, Fray thought. He must have been staring a little too long, as his partner's smile began to fade, and his brow creased. "Is everything alright?" 

"Oh! Yes, sorry. I was just wondering how you ended up all the way out here." Fray was glad his visor was still up - otherwise the bright red spreading over his cheeks would have been completely visible. 

"I got attacked," Sidurgu shrugged, crossing his arms. But Fray had seen the carnage, how violently he'd dealt with his alleged assailants. There was a rage visible in the carnage he'd left in his wake. In spite of his frightening size and strength, Sid was as delicate as he was strong, every slash frighteningly precise. Never had he seen him make such a mess - save one time before. 

"Rielle…" he spoke without thinking as the Xaela turned once more to face him, eyes wide. With a huff, he shook his head. "Yes. I noticed the Temple Knights trailing us. I sent her to the Forgotten Knight and ran past them to try and throw them off. I got her to safety just fine. Can't say the same about myself." Beside him, Fray was beginning to undo his visor, slipping his helm from his head, cradling it in his arms. He took in a breath of the crisp winter air, and smiled sadly. 

"Stop running off. If something happened to you, I would-" he froze for a moment, red creeping across his cheeks again, "Rielle would be devastated." With one hand, he brushed his thick, dark hair across amber eyes, feeling Sidurgu shift, moving closer. Good gods, he thought, he noticed. The claws of Sid's gauntlets came to rest just below his chin, tilting his head up to face him. Beneath his armour, he could feel his heart pounding. Stop that! he willed, but his pulse continued to race, as a familiar warmth filled his chest. 

"You'd have to catch me, next time," Sidurgu grinned, releasing Fray's chin. The words may have stuck in his throat, but Fray would not allow him to get away with flustering him so easily.

With his own hands, he took Sid's face, bringing him down to his own level, before kissing him. Sid's own breath hitched and Fray smiled through the kiss, though soon the Au Ra was upon him, arms around his back, hands pressing hard into his shoulders as he was sent back into the snow. The bare skin of his neck met with the ice, but he didn't care, he could hardly feel the cold as heat thrummed through his veins. For minutes they lay together, hot, still electric from their meeting. Their lips met again and again, no time for a whispered "I love you", the meaning and the passion between them visible clearly in the intimacy of their actions.

As the heat began to ebb away, Sidurgu rolled off of him, clambering up and out of the snow as he gave his hand to Fray, who hoisted himself up shortly after. Though mostly recovered, Fray's hand went immediately to the Au Ra's back, keeping him steady as they headed back to Ishgard. The snow had stopped, leaving the snowfields a perfect, glittering blanket of white. 

"Thanks, Fray." 

"It's fine, just, don't get stabbed next time. Please. Wait for me, we're better together." 

"I'll do my best," he laughed, and Fray turned to him again, kissing him once more, before slipping his helmet back on.

*

By the time they returned to their inn room, Rielle was tucked up under a blanket by the hearth, sleeping soundly. If anyone deserved a break, it was her, he thought. He watched as Sidurgu pulled up her covers before heading over to the hearth, setting down a small bag. 

"Presents?" Fray whispered, "Now I've seen it all." 

Sid ignored him, collapsing on his own mattress. Stifling a smile, Fray rolled his eyes and joined him. The Xaela was asleep from the moment his head touched the pillow, though Fray sat up, half under the covers as he watched what little embers remained on the hearth sputter and fall. The dim light cast a soft glow on the whole room. Nothing was permanent for a Dark Knight. Nothing was safe forever. But then, in that moment, Fray was happy to be with them, with the people he saw as his family. 

"I'm glad you're alright, Sid," he muttered as he pressed himself against the Xaela's back. He leaned into the crook of his neck, kissing him once more, before burying his face in his mane of hair as he drifted into sleep. 

The corner of Sidurgu's tail wrapped around his waist, his lips turning up as he managed a real smile.


End file.
